Pq te amo demais
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi, Oneshot]Presente de aniversario atrasado para Camus. Milo faz uma festa surpresa para Camus, será que ele consegue se declarar dessa vez?


Notas da autora: eeeeeeee feliz niver atrasado para nosso querido Camus, que fez niver dia 07 de fevereiro nos seus eternos 20 anos #olhando a enciclopédia e confirmando hehehe# Aproveitem!

Por que te amo demais – by Anjo Setsuna

Amanheceu, acordou feliz. Em sua face esboçava um sorriso maroto. Espreguiçou-se na cama e levantou rapidamente para o dia especial que seria aquele. Dia sete de fevereiro.

Amanhecera, acordou como em um dia qualquer, talvez tivesse esquecido a importância daquele dia e como em um dia qualquer levantou para treinar. Tomava seu banho como todo dia, adorava água gelada para acordar o corpo, seus cabelos molhados colavam-se ao corpo e sua cabeça pendia para trás pensativo. Tinha a impressão que esquecia algo. Suspirou longamente, fechou a torneira do chuveiro e enrolou a toalha na cintura.

Estava animado caminhando nas escadarias, iria treinar ou não. Lembrou-se do amigo e pensou que uma visita não seria má idéia, afinal aquele dia era especial. Entrou sem chamar. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e foi ao quarto. Corou a ver a cena.

Saiu do banho, ao abrir a porta do banheiro deixou a toalha cair sem querer, sentiu-se corar ao ver seu amigo na porta vê-lo nu. Rapidamente pegou a toalha e fez cara de: o que está fazendo aqui?

- Ca, camus, her desculpa não sabia que saia sem toalha. – começou a gargalhar.

- Grrrrr MILO! O que está fazendo aqui? Não sabe entrar sem bater antes?

- Agora sei pq não me deixa entrar no seu quarto, é bem maior que o meu.

Milo olhava o quarto curioso, Camus passou por ele indo até seu guarda-roupa.

- Não Milo, seu quarto é tão bagunçado que vc acha que tem menos espaço.

- (gota) He he he – ficou vermelho e começou a mexer em uma estante de livros.

- Não mexa! Pq...

- Pq? – retira um livro e quase todos caem no chão.

- Aff, bem Milo, vou perguntar de novo, o q vc está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim? Esqueceu que dia é hoje? Da aqui um abraço amigão!

Camus corou violentamente e agarrou o máximo que podia a sua toalha.

- Es, espera! Mi, Milo...

O grego o abraçou tão forte que fez a toalha cair de novo e acabou ficando todo molhado.

- Parabéns grande amigo!

O aquariano parecia um pimentão, o ar ficou levemente gelado e Milo começou a dar passos em direção à porta.

- Err eu vou esperar vc trocar de roupa.

"Grego idiota... Não podia esperar eu colocar roupa, afinal parabéns pelo que?"

O escorpiano sentou no chão da sala da casa de aquário com as pernas cruzada numa pode meio infantil. Colocou uma das mãos no queixo pensativo.

"Ele não ia esquecer o próprio aniversário, iria?"

#FLASH BACK – um ano atrás#

- Então Camus, a festa será na casa de Leão. Vê se não atrasada.

- Ah Milo não gosto de festas e não to a fim de ficar vendo vc ficar bêbado de novo.

- Mas hoje é um dia para comemorar.

- O que há de especial numa terça-feira Milo?

- Camus, vc não fica bem fazendo piadas hehehe. Ate a noite.

_Horas depois..._

- Gente cadê o aniversariante? Mi vc viu Cubinho por ai? – pergunta Afrodite.

- Ahn ele disse que não gostava de festas, mas até do aniversario dele?

- Nani? – o psciano olhava perplexo.

#Fim do Flash Back#

- Não é possível, é?

- O que não é possível Escorpião?

Milo sentiu um frio na espinha, Camus devia estar zangado para chamá-lo de escorpião.

- Ah nada Camus. Então vai treinar hoje?

- Sim, pq não? Aliás pq veio dar parabéns essa hora da manhã?

- Ah é que , que - "pensa Milo" – Fiquei sabendo que deu a maior surra no Shura no treino ontem.

Camus fez cara de não acredito e vou matar vc, então começou a sair de seu templo.

- Da próxima vez espere eu pelo menos estar de roupa.

Milo levantou-se sem graça e começou a seguir seu amigo.

- E se entrar no meu quarto sem permissão de novo vira esquife de gelo.

Camus olhou gelidamente ao amigo, que se encolheu um pouco de medo. O grego para subitamente e volta correndo.

- Onde vc vai?

- Lembrei que o Afrodite me pediu algo!

Um zangado aquariano desceu as escadas, resmungando coisas indecifráveis. Milo arfava ao chegar ao templo de peixes correndo. Afrodite que cuidava de suas rosas calmamente olhou o cavaleiro curioso.

- Milucho? O que faz por aqui?

- Aff, aff. Dite precisamos conversar.

- Nem vem Milo, fazer outra festa para o aniversariante não ir não ta com nada.

- Como vc sabia que ia falar sobre isso?

- Hihihih Milo meu amigo, somente aquele aquariano para fazer seus olhos brilharem assim.

_Área de treinamento_

Em lugar não muito afastado do santuário, existia um campo aberto reservado aos cavaleiros de ouro para treinarem. Eles quase não usavam, pois os cavaleiros dourados sempre ajudavam no treinamento para novos cavaleiros. Camus fazia flexões apoiado em uma pedra no chão.

- Novecentos e noventa e nove. Mil.

Começou a suar e resolveu descansar em baixo de uma árvore, perto de um córrego que ali passava. Fitou sua face na água por alguns instantes e sentou-se vencido pelo cansaço. Em sua mente vieram as lembranças da manhã e corou levemente.

- O que será que ele tem na cabeça, pq tenho a sensação de que esqueço algo? – Milo veio a sua mente de novo – E pq tenho a sensação que ele sempre quer me dizer algo...

O francês pensativo aos poucos relaxou seu corpo debaixo da arvore, sentindo a brisa fresca passar por seu rosto. Deixou-se sonhar com o amigo, estavam em um lugar calmo e tranqüilo. Milo sorria e apontavam as estrelas. Milo pegava em suas mãos e lhe dizia algo que o fez chocar. Acordou assustado com uma mão em seu ombro. Aquele sorriso a sua frente novamente, o olhar sempre incisivo, um olhar curioso e levado. Às vezes queria saber o que aquele olhar queria.

- Milo! O que foi?

- Camus vc dormiu de novo? – o francês olhou surpreso – Tenho uma surpresa para vc, venha!

O aquariano ficou surpreso, como ele sabia que sempre dormia ali? Deixou-se ser levado pela mão do amigo que o puxava. Mas em sua mente vieram cenas do sonho. Milo chorava nelas. Retesou o corpo e parou.

- O que foi Milo?

- Nada. – retirou os pensamentos de si, sonhos são apenas sonhou pensou – Aonde vai me levar Milo? Vc está estranho o dia todo hoje, quer parar de me fazer perder tempo?

O grego fez cara de magoado e continuou puxando o amigo levando o francês ao templo de Áries.

- Mu ele é todo seu! Volto logo!

- Mas o que deu nesse escorpião hoje?

Mu deu uma leve risada e entrou em seu templo, fazendo sinal para o francês segui-lo.

- Escute Camus, gostaria de tomar chá gelado comigo?

- Hum? Chá, bem eu vou tomar banho e volto para lhe fazer companhia Mu.

Mu começou a rir novamente e usou sua telecinese para transportar uma bandeja de chá a pequena mesa de centro de onde se encontravam.

- O que é isso Mu? Ah que droga, o que estão aprontando?

- Camus, relaxe faz tempo que não conversamos. Pedi a Milo que o chamasse aqui para conversamos, enquanto ele arruma sua surpresa. Ele trouxe algumas roupas suas ate aqui. Pode usar meu banheiro e tomar banho.

- O que! Eu disse a ele para não entrar em meu quarto e ...

Mu dava gargalhadas ao ver a cara irada de Camus e o parou com sua telecinese.

- Camus, ele é seu amigo. Confie nele um pouquinho do que ele tanto confia em vc.

O aquariano parou com as sabias palavras do ariano e sentou para tomar chá com seu amigo.

_No templo do grande mestre_

Várias servas corriam afobadas pelo grande salão do templo do grande mestre. Afrodite dava ordem a tudo e todos. Aiolia ria do grande Aldebaram vermelho como pimentão, que ajudava uma serva levantando-a para arrumar alguns arranjos.

- Hahahhaa cuidado ai Deba!

- Aiolia deixe ele em paz.

- Afrodite admita que é engraçado.

O cavaleiro de peixes tentava esconder a risada e olha zangado para entrada do templo.

- Milo de Escorpião!

- Presente!

- Engraçadinho, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ajudar ué.

- Não senhor.

Afrodite puxou Milo para um canto, cochichou algo em seu ouvido que o fez corar e sair correndo escadas abaixo. Aiolia olhou curioso e Afrodite riu.

- Não adianta perguntar nada.

- Quem disse que ia perguntar? – disse aborrecido o leonino.

_No templo de Áries..._

Camus e Mu tomavam chá calmamente enquanto jogavam xadrez.

- Mu vc não vai mesmo me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Camus, logo vc o cavaleiro de gelo tão impaciente.

O francês fez cara de aborrecido e tomou mais um gole de chá.

- Uff... ¬¬'''

- Rsrsrs. Camus será que vc realmente não se lembra de que dia é hoje?

- Claro que sei, dia 7 de fevereiro, quarta-feira. O que há de especial nisso Mu? Só pq é meu aniversário?

Mu ficou surpreso, moveu uma das peças de xadrez com sua telecinese e olhou profundamente para Camus.

- Então sabe, pq ignora esse dia Camus? Pq sempre foge das festas que seus amigos oferecem alegremente? Pensando bem, desde pequeno vc da um jeito de sumir. Não somos dignos da sua presença nesse dia?

O aquariano baixa o olhar, vê seu copo de chá e novamente se vê refletido. Suspira e olha Mu.

- Não o ignoro Mu, mas cada um tem sua maneira de comemorar, somos cavaleiros e nossas obrigações são mais importantes que simples datas.

O ariano olhou com pena, sentiu uma enorme tristeza vinda daquele coração. Moveu mais uma peça e olhou para fora. Estava entardecendo.

- Camus, sei que foi treinado para ignorar sentimentos em uma batalha, mas sabe que essa regra não se aplica a vida. Não deixe que tristezas do passado estraguem um dia tão lindo. Sorte sua que Milo sempre da um jeito de te encontrar rsrsrs. Bem xeque mate. Acho melhor vc tomar um banho, a surpresa do Milo deve estar quase pronta.

O francês ficou estático, caminhou pensativo para o banho. Mu havia preparado a banheira, começou a pensar se isso tbm não era coisa de seu amigo Milo.

- Milo...

Sussurrou mergulhando na água morna, em sua mente flashes do passado. Milo sempre em todas elas, aprontando, fazendo-o rir, sendo sua companhia. Mu tinha razão? Um clique dispara em sua mente, o ariano estava certo. Milo sempre estava lá, sempre o encontrava. Sempre secava suas raras lágrimas, que deixava rolar em seu colo quando chorava em seu aniversário, pois se sentia só nesse dia em todos esses anos. Levantou-se bruscamente na banheira.

- Sempre esteve lá – sorriu levemente.

Pq sempre se sentia só? Ele sempre estava lá e um belo sorriso saiu de lábios.

_No templo de escorpião..._

O escorpiano tomava banho apressadamente. Já havia anoitecido e ainda tinha que levar Camus a sua surpresa. Corou novamente ao lembrar do Afrodite cochichou em seu ouvido.

"Milo, tome um banho, fique arrasador e ganhe de vez aquele coraçãozinho de gelo que tanto ama"

Somente seu amigo Afrodite sabia de seus sentimentos para com o amigo. Amigo, não sentia apropriado o chamar assim mais. Seu amor e paixão, sim soavam mais sincero que um simples amigo. Não iria seguir o conselho do amigo peixinho, pois sabia que o francês jamais aceitaria tal sentimento.

Arrumou-se depressa e chegou à Áries.

- Camus!

Quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o amigo com os cabelos molhados, uma bela calça preta e blusa azul. Roupas de treinamento, era verdade, mas olhos apaixonados sempre vêem aquele a mais.

- Bem Milo espero que eu não tenha que coloca-lo num caixão de gelo. Se tiver bagunçado meu quarto estará perdido.

Milo e Mu começaram a rir e subiram as escadas animados. Chegando perto do templo de peixes Milo pediu que Camus parasse.

- O que foi dessa vez Milo?

O grego ficou nas costas do francês e tampou seus olhos com as mãos. Mu sorria divertido e começou a atravessar a casa de peixes sozinho.

- Milo, tenha dó.

- Deixa de reclamar Camus, é só para a surpresa ficar divertida.

Milo deu uma leve gargalhada e guiava Camus pela casa de peixe. O francês sentia as mãos quentes de seu amigo, queria ficar assim para sempre. Calou-se sentindo aquele calor e arrepiou-se com ele a sussurrar em seu ouvido quando terminaram de atravessar a casa de peixes:

- Não fique zangado comigo, mas esse ano não quero ver suas lágrimas, só seu sorriso meu amigo.

- SURPRESA!

Camus tremia, talvez pela felicidade, talvez por aquele sussurro quente em seu ouvido. Amazonas e cavaleiros. Todos gritando surpresa e Milo sorrindo para ele, como um convite a sua própria festa.

Festejaram a noite toda, Saga que voltou a ser o Grande Mestre bebia animado, rindo abraçado a duas servas. Camus que não resistiu algumas doses oferecidas pelo amigo sentou na grama que havia no lado de fora do salão do mestre.

- Ora Camus, já desistiu?

O francês continuava olhando o céu, como Milo estava deitado ao seu lado na grama não podia ver seu belo sorriso de felicidade.

- Obrigada Milo.

Milo apoiou-se nos cotovelos surpreso, o orgulhoso mestre do gelo agradecendo?

- Ok, eu bebi demais, ate achei que vc me agradeceu agora – deitou-se novamente na grama e começou a rir. Mas assustou-se quando ouvi Camus rir.

- Caralh, amanha a ressaca vai ser brava, to até ouvindo vc rir.

Os dois começaram a rir gostosamente e ficaram em silêncio de repente. Uma estrela brilhou no céu e Milo apontou.

- Sua constelação brilha hoje Camie.

Camus teve a impressão de um deja vu, fechou seus olhos momentaneamente sentindo a brisa fresca da noite. Não obtendo resposta do amigo Milo levantou-se para olhá-lo.

- Camus? Vc dormiu? Olha que eu não vou te carregar não.

Camus riu levemente e estendeu as mãos para o amigo.

- Me ajude a levantar. Acho que já vou indo.

O grego pegou em suas mãos frias, as suas estavam quentes causando um choque entre si. Camus que se sentou duma vez quase batendo o rosto com o de Milo. Corou sem graça.

- Se quer um beijo é só falar.

- Milo! Para de graça e me ajuda a levantar de uma vez.

Levantaram de uma vez só, mas não haviam largado a mão um do outro. O escorpiano passou o braço pelo seu ombro e ficaram apoiando um ao outro.

- Estou tão bêbado assim Milo?

- Só um pouquinho.

Caminharam silenciosos pelas escadarias, nem seus passos eram ouvidos. Só pararam nas escadarias de aquário para capricórnio, sentando-se por la. O aquariano sonolento apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

- Vai dormir ai?

- Não Milo, mas to com um calor infernal, acho que bebi demais. A brisa ta muito boa por aqui, não acha?

- Sim, mas suas mãos estão bem frias, para alguém com calor – riu levadamente – desculpa pela surpresa.

Camus calou-se sem graça e acabou deitando no colo do amigo sendo vencido pelo cansaço do álcool. Olhou profundamente para o grego, podia jurar que os olhos do amigo brilhavam.

- Me perdoe Milo, não tem que pedir desculpas. Todo ano vc sempre está assim, me oferecendo seu colo no meu aniversario. Mu me disse algo importante, algo que vc sempre me diz, mas que nunca parei para prestar atenção. O passado deve ficar para trás junto com suas tristezas.

Milo olhou confuso para o amigo. Camus riu levemente e fechou seus olhos.

- Obrigado Milo por sempre estar ao meu lado.

- Camus... – sussurrou.

- Sim – disse sonolento

- Sempre vou estar por aqui.

Olhou para o céu feliz por conseguir que seu amor não derramasse lágrimas naquele dia. Chamou Camus e ele não respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça, ficando próximo a seus lábios. Sentiu seu perfume e chamou baixinho de novo.

- Camus? Vc dormiu?

Ouviu um suspiro sonolento, a respiração quente tocando sua face foi tentador e roçou seus lábios levemente sobre os do francês. Assustou com as orbes de Camus olhando-o confuso. Ficou imóvel e sentiu-se puxado pelo pescoço para um delicado selinho. Logo uma língua quente tocou seus lábios levemente. Abriu sua boca e aprofudou no beijo tão esperado por ele. Abraçou seu francês querido ajudando ele a sentar em seu colo. Passou a mão por seus cabelos e continuou a beija-lo mornamente. Um calor percorriam seu corpo e arrepios por sua nuca tocada pelas mãos gélidas. Mas gemeu de descontamento pelo beijo parado bruscamente.

- Camus – sussurrou

O aquariano levantou bruscamente e ficou de costas ao amigo.

- Me desculpe Milo– tão tinha coragem de olhar o grego- acho que bebi demais.

Camus ouviu tímidos soluços, seu coração falou mais alto e virou. Viu lagrimas no rosto de seu querido grego e sentou uma grande dor no seu coração. Milo o olhou com profunda magoa e fez menção de ir embora. Ficou de cssta para o francêse continuou a soluçar ao ouvir:

- Me desculpa, te machuquei Milo?

As lagrimas rolaram fartas, tremia de tanto chorar e limpou as lagrimas com uma da mãos.

- Não se preocupe Camus, a ressaca faz vc esquecer.

Chorou copiosamente e começou a passos lentos a descer as escadarias. Camus olhava com dor em seu coração, sentia um medo profundo inesplicavel. Mas não se conteve e pegou no braço do amigo para para deixa-lo ir e obraçou fortemente.

- Me perdoe, prometo não te tocar mais, mas mas não sei o q deu em mim

Milo desabou-se me lagrimas e apertou seu amigo mais forte. Sussurou em seu ouvido

- Eu te amo demais para ficar com raiva

Camus arregalou os olhos, sentiu Milo querendo se soltar mas o abraçou mais forte então tbm sussurou em seu ouvido.

- Que bom, pq eu tbm te amo demais para deixar vc partir agora.

Limpou uma das lagrimas que escorriam da face do agora sorridente Milo e o beijou. Beijou profudamente com todo amor de seu coração, sua línguas mornas se tocavam e seus corpos quentes abraçavam-se na brisa gélida daquele noite tão gostosa.

Notas da autora: eeeeeeee viva Camus, espero que tenha gostado do presente atrasado hehehe. Ah é esqueci de avisar que nessa fic o Milo ainda não tinha se declarado. Kisses pessoal.


End file.
